millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Fermata in Rapsodia
Fermata in Rapsodia is a song from THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER WAVE 05 ARCANA single. It is performed by Azusa Miura, Chihaya Kisaragi, and Takane Shijou as the unit ARCANA. The song was first released in the Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days game as the event song for the December 2019 Platinum Star Tour event. The song is written by Kota Morita and composed and arranged by Kotaro Odaka. Game info Lyrics Romaji= Soshite me ni utsuru toki no koe ni sae mo Aragau sube mo nai? Aa "Les Misérables" Mada dare mo shiranai kurai yami o koetara Inori no uta wa hate made mo nariwataru deshou Meguri meguru you ni maware maware inochi yo Kakusareta omoi wa shijima no saki no Sou anata e Mayoi mo urei mo aenai toki ni demo Kaze ni sora ni seseragi ni kanjitetai Aishite aisare tsuyoku naru itami Sore ga kizuna nara amaku dakishimete Sadame sae mo haruka koete Ah Rapsodia Towa ni hibiite Tsumugu kodou ni mo kotae ga aru no nara Itsuwaru koto wa nai aa "Eine Kleine" Dareshimo ga motomete itsuka mitsukeru no darou Fuhen ni tsuzuku rin'ne ni mo imi ga aru koto o Yurete yurameite tadoritsuita basho ni wa Yakusoku sarete ita yosuga ga sosugu Sou anata ga Shinjite mitsukete kasuka na hikari o Kako ni ima ni mirai ni mo deaeru yo Koishite kogarete tsumi o yurushiau Tatoe hanarete mo yorisoiaereba Kiseki sae mo kiseki ni naru Ah Rapsodia Tomaranai owaranai Symphony setsuna no naka Itsuka sasagu kono uta o anata ni todoku made Ai o motome samayou kohitsuji ni hikari are Watashi no omoi wa kikoeteimasu ka? Mayoi mo urei mo aenai toki ni demo Kaze ni sora ni seseragi ni kanjitetai Aishite aisare tsuyoku naru itami Sekai sae somete irosaenu you ni Sadame sae mo haruka koete Ah Rapsodia Towa ni kanaderu |-| Kanji= そして　瞳に映る　刻(とき)の聲(こえ)にさえも 抗う術もない？嗚呼“Les Miserables” まだ誰も知らない　昏い闇を超えたら 祈りの謳は　果てまでも　鳴り渡るでしょう めぐり廻るように　まわれ廻れ　生命(いのち)よ 隠された想いは　静寂(しじま)の先の そう　貴方へ 迷いも　憂いも　逢えない時空(とき)にでも 風に空に　せせらぎに　感じてたい 愛して　愛され　強くなる痛み それが絆なら　甘く抱きしめて 運命(さだめ)さえも　遥か超えて　Ah Rapsodia 永遠(とわ)に響いて 紡ぐ　鼓動にも　真実(こたえ)があるのなら 偽ることはない　嗚呼“Eine kleine” 誰しもが求めて　いつか見つけるのだろう 不変に続く　輪廻にも　意味があることを ゆれて揺らめいて　辿り着いた　大地(ばしょ)には 約束されていた縁(よすが)が注ぐ そう　貴方が 信じて　見つけて　微かな光を 過去に現在(いま)に　未来にも　出逢えるよう 恋して　焦がれて　罪を赦し合う たとえ離れても　寄り添い合えれば 奇跡さえも　軌跡になる Ah Rapsodia 止まらない　終わらない Symphony　刹那の中 いつか　捧ぐ　この歌を　貴方に届くまで アイヲ　モトメサマヨウ　コヒツジニ　ヒカリアレ 私の　想いは　聞こえていますか？ 迷いも　憂いも　逢えない時空(とき)にでも 風に空に　せせらぎに　感じてたい 愛して　愛され　強くなる痛み 世界さえ染めて　色褪せぬように 運命(さだめ)さえも　遥か超えて Ah Rapsodia 永遠(とわ)を奏でる |-| English= And there is no way of even defying The voice of time I could see? Ah, "Les Misérables" At the end of yet unknown darkness A prayer will resound through to the utmost limits of the earth Like the endless cycle of birth, death and rebirth, life circle around and around The feelings kept hidden deep in silence were yes, for you In anxiety, in melancholy, even in another world where I can't see you I would hope to feel you from the wind, sky, and murmur of a brook Loving and being loved in return causes more pain If that is a bond, I'll hold it sweetly I'll even go further past the fate, ah Rapsodia Resonate forever If there's an answer that can assemble words into my heartbeat Then I won't have to lie. Ah "Eine Kleine" I wonder if everyone can find what they're looking for someday? There's a meaning behind the cycle of death and rebirth continuing eternally Swaying and wavering, I'd finally arrived at that place as a reminder of a promise we made that'll fall yes, onto you I have faith that I found a faint light where I can see you in the past, present, and future To fall in love and to yearn that love, please forgive each of our sins Even if we have to part ways, as long there's a way we can be together Even the miracles can turn into a path we can cross on, ah Rapsodia In the moment of an unstoppable, neverending symphony One day I'll devote myself to this song till it reaches you Let there be light for this lamp wandering in search for love Are you listening to my thoughts? In anxiety, in melancholy, even in another world where I can't see you I would hope to feel you from the wind, sky, and murmur of a brook Loving and being loved in return causes more pain So that even the world is dyed and filled with vivid colors I'll even go further past the fate, ah Rapsodia Play forever Gallery Fermata_in_Rapsodia_illustration.png|Event illustration Watch now Fermata in Rapsodia c w DEpArture from THe life PV Fermata in Rapsodia MV Live performances Navigation Category:Discography:Azusa Miura Category:Discography:Chihaya Kisaragi Category:Discography:Takane Shijou Category:Lyricist:Kota Morita Category:Composer:Kotaro Odaka Category:Arranger:Kotaro Odaka Category:Playable songs Category:Theater Days songs Category:Event songs